


Save Me from this Nightmare

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dismemberment, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sans needs hugs, Sans torture, Spicyhoney - Freeform, and give hugs, fell and stretch will protect their bean, heavily implied rape, honeymustard - Freeform, magic blocker, mentioned gang rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: One night Red goes out drinking alone. This is not unusual he does that at least a few times a month.  But when the small skeleton wanders into a new place, a night of drunkenness turns into a week of hell.





	1. A skeleton walks into a bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for AskEllie  
> This is literally the darkest thing I have ever written. :T  
> Enjoy :3c
> 
> Red - Underfell Sans  
> Fell - Underfell Papyrus  
> Stretch - Underswap Papyrus  
> Blue/Blueberry - Underswap Sans

Red sat alone at the bar, a beer in his hand as he awkwardly tried to make small talk with the various human locals. He had gone out to drink against the wishes of both Fell and Stretch. Though he had invited them to come, they had declined and stated that he should really cut down on the drinking.

The small skeleton knew he should, if at least for the peace of mind of his two lovers but it was hard for him to break such ingrained habits.

So now he sat at a new place he'd wandered past a couple weeks back and by the looks of things it was definitely a local dive that was only really visited by locals. Not to mention he was the only monster in the place, which caused him to get a lot of looks but Red paid them no mind. He was used to the stares by this point and it was nothing new.

As he downed his fourth beer, Red was starting to feel like something was wrong, his mind was starting to become slightly fuzzy. He knew he had a much higher alcohol tolerance then this, four beers was nothing, especially to a magical based being. So the fact that he felt dizzy and like he'd smashed back an entire twelve pack in one gulp was rather disconcerting.

At that thought Red decided that he should really get back home. Quickly paying his bill the small skeleton stumbled his way out of the bar, making his way towards the side alley in order to teleport without being seen. Once there he found himself learning heavily against the brick wall of the building as started to lose balance.

He hadn't noticed that two men had followed him out. Hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone in the alley until a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and roughly shoved him face down onto the dirty asphalt.

"HEY!" Red called out in alarm, as the person on top of him forcefully yanked his arms back.

The small skeleton tried his best to struggle but whatever was affecting his body had made his movements weak and sluggish. Instead he tried to summon his magic. If Red could summon a blaster he'd be okay, even a bone would be nice. Hell if he could concentrate long enough to build up for a teleport, even if he took his assailant with him, getting back to the papyrus's would guarantee help.

Instead he was met with the feeling of something cold and metal being forced around his neck and the subsequent backfire of his magic. The small monster cried out in pain as his magic sizzled and burned through his own body instead of forming an attack.

"Fu..ck..." Red slurred at as he tried to get a good look at the fuckers who were doing this to him. "Let me go you assh..."

Something heavy collided with the side of his head and everything went black.

______________________________  
 **Day 1**

Red's head was pounding, the whole left side throbbing with a sharp pain that ran from his eye socket up his temple towards the back of his skull. He wouldn't be surprised if his old scar had reopened, he had been hit pretty hard...

The small skeleton jolted awake with the memory.

It was fuzzy but he remembered being at the bar, at feeling funny, at being attacked and subsequently knocked out.

Red panicked with the realization, only to find that not only did his body feel heavy but he was restrained to a chair. His arms tied painfully behind him and his feet secured to the legs, the small skeleton had even been blindfolded and stripped of all clothing. But his captors had failed to gag him and Red was determined to take full advantage of that.

"Motherfuckers! Where am I? What's going on!" Red yelled out into the darkness as he continued to fight against his restraints. Nothing was budging. He tried his magic but was shocked again when it backfired.

They must have put a magic restraining device on him...

He was about to yell out again when something hard hit him on the bad side of his skull, causing Red to hiss out in pain.

"Shut it freak." A deep male voice replied off to Red's left.

The blindfold was then ripped from his face, the light blinding him momentarily before Red was able to focus his eye lights on the figures in the room. Five human males of various builds stood around the rather sparse room. But that wasn't what caught the skeletons attention. No, what caught his attention was the various objects the room contained.

Chains, whips, saws, gags and all manner of things were laid out on a beat up metal table off to his right.

Red couldn't help but shake looking at it all before he returned his gaze upon the humans in the room. One moved to stand in front of him, a rather well built man with shaggy brown hair. He was already starting to undo his jeans.

"Wha..wa..." Red tried to stutter out only for a second man to hit him across the skull again.

"What did we say about talking you retarded shit."

The skeleton could do nothing but whimper in pain and fear as the brown haired man stepped forward, now nude from the waste down. "We're going to put that mouth to much better use."

Using one hand he began to stroke his cock, while in the other he produced a knife from his shirt pocket. Getting hard the human stepped in front of Red, bringing the knife up to the sensitive vertebra of his neck. "Now open up and if you even so much as fucking think of biting, we'll make you wish we killed you."

Red could do nothing as tears ran down his cheekbones. Closing his eyes tight he opened his mouth...

________________________  
 **Day 4**

Red had lost track of how much time he'd been trapped in this nightmare. It felt like an eternity but he was sure it hadn't really been that long, pry only a couple of days.

He was blindfolded again. They kept it on him whenever they were not 'using' him and only once had they untied him from the chair. He had tried to run but that only ended in several humans jumping on him and raping him into submission. They hadn't untied him again.

So he sat day after day as the humans came and abused him. The brown haired human always among them but there seemed to be a never ending stream of new ones that wanted to see what it was like to try it with a monster.

Chains, gags, whips, knives... All of them were used on his old battered bones. Whatever the humans who came pleased. Red was nothing but a toy to them, something to be used until there was nothing left.

And after it all the small skeleton would cry, mind filled with thoughts of his brother and Stretch. Thoughts of them busting in blasters blazing to save him. His soul called out for them almost painfully.

But nobody came.

Instead Red was greeted by his blindfold being removed by the brown haired human. His grin was more wicked then ever and in his hand he held a gag.

"Today we're going to do a little experiment freak." the human chuckled as he secured the gag before wrenching Red's right arm free of its restraints. The skeleton whimpered as a blonde man entered the room.

"You see we've never had a skeleton monster before and we're curious about how you fucking work. So my buddy over here has suggested a fun little test for us to try." The blonde man picked up the saw from the metal table.

Red's pupils contracted to pinpricks and for the first time since he first got here he really truly tried to struggle free.

He was met with another blow to the bad side of his head, a sickening crack ringing out as his scar fractured further. His vision was really starting to go in that eye.

"You never fucking learn do you." the man growled out as he pulled Reds arm out straight. The small skeleton watching in horror as the blonde man brought the tool down on his elbow.

He began to saw.

It hurt. It hurt worse then any pain that Red had experienced before. Sharp violent pain pulsed through his body and Red was screaming into his gag for all he was worth.

Fat crimson tears poured down his face, as the sharp metal tool dug into his bones. Each motion sending dust and marrow splattering to the concrete floor. Unintelligible pleas fell from Reds jaws and his body convulsed and tried to thrash in his restraints.

But the humans paid no heed. They were looking on with fascination. At the very notion of a bleeding skeleton before a sickening snap echoed in the room and Red watched as his lower right arm fell to dust.

"That's no fun. Fucking waste of time." the brown haired man sounded disappointed as he wiped the dust on his hands on his pants. "Could have brought in some new clients if your limbs were re-attachable. Oh well. That's what tests are for." He shrugged.

With their little experiment done the humans simply left, leaving Red to cry himself into a restless sleep.

___________________  
 **Day 7**

Red shivered as he sat, still restrained to the same chair. A few days had passed since the humans had mutilated him but at the moment he couldn't seem to work up the nerve to care. The small skeleton was starting to doubt that he'd be saved from this hell, that he'd die here at the hands of these humans...

That he'd never see his brother or Stretch or even the excited little Blueberry ever again.

He couldn't help but feel numb. The humans had refused to give him any food or water since he was brought here. In fact when he had begged for something to drink earlier today he was met with a bucket of freezing water being thrown over his bones. The human said it was to wash away his filth.

But the numbness was more then a physical one, his mind was starting to go. Red knew if something didn't change soon that he was well and truly going to give up. Accepting this life of pain and torture until they got tired of him and he was finally allowed death.

Even if he still held a small hope deep in his soul that his lovers would find him. Even if a small spark still burned deep in his core. Even then, he still wished for death to take him.

There was a commotion.

Red could hear running, shouting and the sounds of a fight. His soul wanted to soar with hope that maybe his prayers had been answered. But his body and mind were to weak and numb to really register what was happening.

There was somebody at the door to his room. The sounds of metal on metal echoing off the bare walls before something crashed to the floor and the sound of hurried footsteps approached him.

After that everything became a blur. His restraints were cut. His blindfold removed. Red looked at the person before him, it was a monster and she looked familiar somehow. He tried to focus on her with his good eye but only found himself slumping forward.

She caught him. She was also speaking to him but the words just washed over Red with no response. He felt himself being picked up. More words were being said. Everything was a blur of noise and people.

The monster was holding him so delicately, like she was afraid to break him. They were heading towards more people and he felt his bones touch something soft as he was laid down onto a... bed? of some sort.

More words were spoken and there was a flurry of activity around him, as a blanket was placed around him and a mask placed on his face. Again he tuned it out but then she said something. Something that rang loud and clear within his very soul.

"Lets get you home."


	2. Love and Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how the Papyrus's fared and Red comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be longer but I ran out of time XD  
> I might still come back and add on a bonus fluff chapter later.

When Red had left to go drinking Stretch and Fell thought nothing of it. This was not the first time the small skeleton had left in a huff over their refusal to encourage such a bad habit. After all, if Stretch could cut down on the smoking then Red surely could cut down on the drinking or at least drink at home. But bringing it up had just lead to yet another argument about the subject and neither Papyrus was really in the mood to argue back, so they just shrugged it off and let Red do what he wanted.

It was only when morning came and Red was not home (or anywhere he would normally be) that Stretch and Fell really began to worry.

Blue had not seen Red. Stretch called Muffet's and all members of his friend group that Red knew as Fell called up Grillby and all respective friends of his and his brothers. Everyone gave the same story. None had seen Red that night.

Calling his job yielding the same results, Red had not by some rare chance taken on extra hours on his day off.

By now it was becoming alarmingly obvious that something had happened to the small skeleton and the two Papyrus's were becoming rather frantic. After all attacks on monsters, though on the decline, were still way to common and a monster as small as Red might be considered a prime target.

They called the royal guard...

________________________

It took two days before they got any news.

The Undyne from Fell's universe called them after they had received a tip from a pair of humans that had been out drinking on the night of Red's disappearance. Though drunk they had recalled seeing what appeared to be a small skeleton monster in a black jacket being jumped in an alley outside the bar. Unfortunately them being drunk meant they didn't even think to intervene or call for help. (Though it was speculated that they didn't care and had only come forward with information because of the money being offered for information.)

Furthermore she reluctantly informed the two that over the past three months there had been a rash of monster abductions. That Red appeared to be their latest victim.

With a vow to do all she could, Undyne hung up.

Fell and Stretch were devastated. The stress of the situation finally getting to Fell as he collapsed into Stretch's arms, finally letting his tears fall. Stretch hugged the other skeleton tight, trying his best to keep his own tears at bay. If he needed to be the strong one here he would.

At that moment their souls pulsed painfully...

In that moment they knew that Red was calling for them.

_________________________

A week after Red goes missing Undyne calls Fell with an update.

"So we have a possible lead on the crime ring that we believe has been kidnapping monsters."

"I'm coming wit..."

  
"No" Undyne cuts him off harshly, voice firm.

"But I'm a guard too Undyne!"

"I said no Papyrus. I know this concerns your brother and I know you'd destroy this whole city to save him but... I can't have you compromising this. You're to emotional right now."

Fell can't help but sigh in frustration. He knows she's right but at the same time he doesn't want to except it.

"Just stay with Stretch and I will call you if there is any news." She hangs up and Fell is left standing in the middle of the living room, eyes fixed to the flood. He feels two arms wrap around him and lead him to the couch. The edgy skeleton can't help but cling to Stretch's orange hoodie as they huddle together and wait for news.

___________________

"Papyrus... we found Sans."

The two skeletons rush to the hospital, Blue drives them as Fell and Stretch were nowhere near the right state of mind to be behind the wheel of a car.

When they arrive they want nothing more to rush to their lovers side but they are not allowed to see Red, at least not yet. Instead they are ushered into a small room where Undyne and the Alphys from Stretch's universe wait with a monster doctor.

The look on their faces tells them volumes, it's not good.

The two skeletons sit, holding each others hand in comfort as Undyne speaks up first, clearing her throat as she tries her best to find the right words. "As we thought, Sans had indeed become a victim of whatever criminal group had been abducting monsters over the past few months. However..." She hesitates. "Things were worse then we feared."

Stretch squeezed Fell's hand in comfort. 'What d-do you mean?"

Undyne let out a sad sigh. "It turned out to be some sort of sick black market sex slave ring. Sans was one of four still alive monsters rescued but we also found the dust of what we believe to be the other still missing seven."

Both Papyrus's are stunned into silence, looks of horror painting their features.

Undyne then turned to the doctor, who nods as she addresses Fell and Stretch. "Before we allow you into room to see Sans, I must prepare you for what you are going to see. Right now we have put Sans into a medically induced coma as we stabilize his body. He came in extremely weak, a combination of starvation, dehydration and magic depletion. All on top of severe trauma to his head and limbs."

Fell was shaking, strong emotions running through his soul. Anger, horror, sadness. Though less visible Stretch wasn't much better, as his grip on Fell's hand tightened.

"If you would follow me. I can take you to his room."

____________________

Even after bracing themselves, Fell and Stretch were still not prepared for what they saw when they entered Red's hospital room.

The small skeleton was laid out on his back in a thin green medical gown, soul hooked up to two iv drips and a oxygen mask over his mouth. Half his head was covered in thick gauze and bandages. But what caught the taller skeletons attention was the heavily bandaged stump of what used to be Red's right arm.

Gingerly Fell lifted the remains of the limb in his sharp phalanges, tears pooling at the corners of his eye sockets. It was in that moment that Fell noticed just how fragile his older brother looked, stripped bare of his balky clothing and laid out on a bed much to large for him.

He looked so very small.

From behind Stretch wrapped Fell in a comforting hug before he to turned his attention to Red. Tenderly stroking the unconscious skeletons cheek before leaning in and placing a skeleton kiss on his forehead.

"I know you can't hear me Red but hopefully you can feel me. I promise with all my soul, that I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again." the hoodie clad skeleton whispered, his gaze moving from Red to Fell.

Fell nodded in agreement, not even noticing the tears that had started to stream down his cheekbones. "Never again brother. We will protect you. This we promise."

_______________

Slowly Red began to wake up, his brain not fully registering where he was and for a moment he believed that death had finally come for him. That he had been freed from the nightmare and that the white that surrounded him was the afterlife.

But then the world began to come into focus. He was in a drab white room, his vision filled with tiled ceiling and blinding florescent lights. Red groaned, allowing his eyes to fall closed again.

"Red...?" A quite voice sounded off to his left and Red's good eye snapped open.

Instantly two figures entered his line of sight.

Fell and Stretch looked like shit. But as they gazed at Red, their expressions shifted to one of relief and joy. Both wasting no time as they enveloped the smaller skeleton in a tight hug.

"You're awake." Fell choked out and it was then that Red noticed that both taller skeletons were crying. Waves of love and comfort radiating off their souls.

Red was overwhelmed and couldn't help the tears that sprung to his own eye sockets. It hadn't been a dream. They had found him. He was finally home.

__________________

Fell held Red gingerly in his arms as he carried the small skeleton from the car to their house. He had tried to protest weakly that he could walk on his own, but his brother would have none of it.

"SURPRISE!" Entering the house they were greeted by Blue, who ran over holding a cake. "Welcome home Red. I baked you a cake." He gave his brightest most encouraging smile.

Red tried his best to return it. It was small but it was genuine.

After lots of hugs and the four ate their fill of cake; Stretch, Fell and Red took their leave up to their shared bedroom. Placing Red on the soft mattress, Fell wrapped the small skeleton up in his favorite soft red blanket.

Red couldn't help but melt into the warmth. The familiarity of everything putting him at ease for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

The two taller skeletons then crawled into bed as well, flanking Red on either side. Their long limbs wrapping around him in a protective cocoon of love and protection. Their souls beating in tandem, sending their intentions loud and clear down to Reds very soul.

He had survived hell and came out of it alive. He was changed and Red knew it would pry be a long painful road to recovery. But in that moment none of that mattered. Surrounded by his two lovers warmth he felt his troubles and fears melt away.

For the first time in weeks he felt... Safe.


End file.
